Charming Ouran High
by SadisticSelf
Summary: Typical day, on a typical schedule at Lobelia - switched to Ouran High after a year. What awaits our charming and witty heroine? Rated K for now.


Chapter 1 – First Day after the First Day of the Weekday

Day and Time: Tuesday, 6:23 a.m.

At a usual time outside of a certain classroom inside a certain hallway of a certain building of a certain prestigious school campus…

A loud crash resounded through the adjacent hallways of Lobelia Academy. Several shrieks and cries were heard afterwards. The classroom door once again shook on its hinges and slid opened under the sign of 2-A. Inside the classroom, misplaced desks and chair were seen, and an angry mob of girls slowly advanced on the perpetrator. No teacher was present yet. A blur of a girl ran out. The young teenager at the age of 16 just had her usual experience with fans. With what you could see before she ran too swiftly was that she had short-length black hair just touching the edge of her lower neck and sharp maroon eyes at the height of 5 feet 6 inches. She looked much alike as a handsome guy if she wore casual clothes. She was dressed in the Lobelia uniform of a crisp white button shirt and plain tan knee-length skirt. Her black dress shoes squeaked on the marble floor just as she made it to the lobby area. It was just 100 more yards until she could reach freedom.

But…

Lo and behold! It was far too late to have not noticed several worshipping girls wearing pink shirts of 'Beni-sama!' just waiting for her.

"Get her! She insulted Beni-sama again!" Several fans took a dive at her as soon as they spotted their target.

"Let go of me!" She expertly dodged several hands with smooth movements but could not parry all of them. There were just too many girls to count. She glared at them darkly, and some of the girls shivered with fear in their eyes. However, that did not stop them from trying after being coerced on by others close by.

After struggling against their attempted grabs and several tumbles, she managed to escape intact from the troupe of fiascos who waved threatening at her with meter sticks and banners that had 'We heart Beni-sama!" within a big heart. Suddenly, the morning bell rang through the campus, and her eyes widen slightly at the revelation. She busted through the lobby doors. She turned towards the gates fast and ran for it. Multiple footsteps were heard behind her. The girls ran after her and yelled at her to stop. The gates were slowly closing together. There were just 20 yards between her and freedom. This was her usual life and death situation almost once a week. The space between the gates was less than a yard now. It seemed as time slowed. She smirked at herself and commenced action. She sped up even more if that was possible and…

She slid between the closing gates. A small dust cloud formed and blew away.

_Clang. _It echoed and vibrated through the still-air.

The gates shut tightly behind her. She stood a few yards away from them.

Safe.

Several girls behind her growled and glared at her. They could not reach her nor break down the metal bars that stopped them. Many sighed and turned around to go back to their homeroom. The handsome girl smirked and walked away from the entrance. She continued walking beside the wall that fenced around the campus and several bushes later, she pulled out her duffel bag that contained clothes and important items such as a wallet and cellphone. Her clothes consisted of her red abstract-design short-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded dark jeans. There was also a pair of black-and-white checkered converse shoes and her precious white watch that was a bit too large for her wrist. When she bent down to get her bag, a necklace was loosely hung on her neck. The necklace itself was not significant; it was just a black leather string. But, what was on it could be of high value to collectors. She wore an insignia of a famous deceased artist who only made 8 in existence.

The insignia was black and diamond shaped with a silver outlining. The center could be said to resemble a famous royal family's son who had disappeared. But the picture itself was hard to see amongst the black. But, if someone had shined a very radiant light on it, he or she might be able to see it. Of course, no one knew anyone who owned such a rare and priceless antique.

Then, she walked to a nearby public restroom to change into her clothes. Some girls who were walking to school in yellow puffy dresses stared at her questionably and continued onwards. They whispered to each other about what could have happened as to why she was not in class yet.

Being lost in their conversation, a figure emerged in her new outfit and walked past the same girls. The said girls paused and stared silently as though a doe was caught in beaming headlights. Then, said girls blushed and squealed forth right; then they gossiped about the handsome, cute, or hot boy who passed by. They wondered who that could was and what his family relations were. They only knew one thing; he did not attend their wonderful school.

Now, you must be wondering who this child is and what started the riot in the early morning. This teenager was a transfer student last year and was not that adapted to the works of the Lobelia system. She constantly fought against it to avoid many unnecessary after-school activities that she noticed many were a part of, especially the third year students. She wanted nothing to do with the famous theatre club, its fans, and especially its overly-pompous lead actress. She did not decide to attend this all girl's academy in the first place.

She was too witty for her teachers; this made most, if not all, quite peeved.

She threw comebacks at the snotty fan club members for praising their actresses, so there were several riots throughout the school year.

She aced most of her classes, just not theatre, and so, jealousy among intelligent peers was common. She made their rank drop by either one or two.

Her eyes frightened most first years, her classmates, and some third years. She could care less of what most people thought of her.

She was independent at home. So, why was she silently fuming in her thoughts?

Nothing stopped her mother from editing her school papers one afternoon when she was taking a nap. She specifically wanted to go to Europe to attend the school her father went to. However, her mother was a big Japanese egoist and believed that Lobelia was the best school out there to provide her _rebellious_ daughter proper education and etiquette to transform her into young Lady. Her life could not be more complicated than it was.

Well, it did.

In just 10 minutes.

She looked up after thinking about how cruel her mother was. She saw a small person tumbling down a slight incline from a nearby walkway. Said person was tearing up because he could not stop himself. His small hand firmly held his bunny after him. Farther away, unbeknownst to them, a taller person was running fast towards them. Her instincts peaked, and she dove for the child when she ran close enough. A small splash was heard behind them as she lifted the crying child up.

You would think this would not cause any problems. You thought wrong!

She somehow managed to attract a certain astute man's attention after saving a blonde _child_ from falling into a lake but not his bunny. The mysterious person smirked as he was hidden in the shadows of the trees nearby. This could be interesting, he thought. He walked out of his hiding spot towards them.

She could not believe it. Instead of getting grateful thanks, she was smack-dabbed with a debt of ten million yen for getting the blonde kid's bunny wet. Apparently, it was made of high quality material and handmade by his grandmother, so she had to compensate for its damage. It was a necessity to their club. She gaped at the guy for a few seconds before glaring into his nonchalant ebony eyes. The darn thing did not even have a smudge of dirt besides being soaked! And, in the end, the crying kid climbed onto his tall friend's back and they left. With. The. Wet. Bunny. Plushie. She returned her attention back at the other guy.

He gave a business smile and continued his declaration.

"Well, it will be a great pleasure if you can join us later today so that we may discuss payment options, Miss." He coolly stated while writing down in his black notebook.

She stared blankly at his notebook and turned around to walk away from a ridiculous scandal. He looked at her retreating figure and raised his right eyebrow.

"By the way, you have nowhere to run because the Ootori estate has its private police on standby and will deal with any problem against us. So, it would be in your best interest for you to attend at the Ouran High School Host Club's room later this afternoon."

She paused in her steps. That bastard threatened her! And, she could not do anything against a powerful family such as the Ootori family. She turned around in place to face him.

"Well then, I ought to attend such a nefarious club, and I do believe you should introduce yourself before making claims."

Her comeback was not calculated as he raised a surprising eyebrow. He had thought she would swoon at him when he showed up, but she did not; not even a glance. He thought she would give in easily after the threat, and yet again, she proved him wrong at his coordinated plans. He smiled as the gears in his head started moving. She was an interesting character, and he would see to it when she would finally give in.

"Ah, excuse me for the late introductions. I am Kyoya Ootori. And you, Miss?" Kyoya bowed slightly and grinned that same smile at her again. He could see her think hard before seeing a revelation on her face. Her clouded eyes cleared up, and she looked at him blankly again. He questioned silently at her oddity. She turned half of her body as she was getting ready to leave. Rudely, I might add.

"Well, it was _a nice to meet you too_, Ootori-san. I guess it would be in your interest to have heard of Kei Hamada. Ciao."

Kei nodded her head and fully turned away from him. She did not even give a second glance at him and would not see the 1-millisecond shocked face of Kyoya. His face returned normal just as fast as the abnormal emotion appeared. A smirk form slowly on his face as he contemplated his next steps.

'I cannot wait for you see what it in stored for you, Kei Hamada-san.' Kyoya, too, turned around and began his bee-line walk to his first class.

What a great way to start the morning. That was sarcasm if you did not realize and just openly gawked at the beautifully handsome guy the whole time.

Kei would not realize until much later that the way she dressed would affect her wond—I mean disastrous life even more.


End file.
